


a lesson in deceit

by cacowhistle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, idk - Freeform, kind of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacowhistle/pseuds/cacowhistle
Summary: Deceit is angry.Time and time again, he is pushed aside, he is ignored, he is called names and a liar and dishonest. He doesn't understand how Virgil could stand it, back when Anxiety had been the antagonist of the story.Oh, how far the story has come.





	a lesson in deceit

It's odd, the way he so blatantly denounces and shuns his dishonesty. The way he rejects it, ignores it, hopes that if he doesn't acknowledge it, it will go away. It only aims to protect him. It only aims to help him in this cruel and unforgiving world. It only aims to push him to where he needs to be.

Deceit is angry.

Time and time again, he is pushed aside, he is ignored, he is called names and a liar and dishonest. He doesn't understand how Virgil could stand it, back when Anxiety had been the antagonist of the story.

Oh, how far the story has come.

They've upgraded to a new villain - he is the bad guy. He doesn't believe he is.

He believes his points and opinions have been valid, his arguments sound and logical. The callback has more to offer. Lying protects people from horrible truths. Some secrets are not meant to be told. He is ignored time and time and time again.

They want him to be the bad guy? So be it - he'll be the bad guy.

He taunts and teases and mocks, sinister and dramatic, flourishing in a negative spotlight to hide the fact that he isn't, not really. He sets the other half of Creativity loose with a smirk and a laugh, the brutal honesty falling from the Duke's lips proving his point perfectly. He doesn't want to be ignored.

Thomas _needs_ him.

He may not have the most ethical methods, he may not have the most appealing morals, but he is _important_ and _needed_ and he doesn't plan on going anywhere, Virgil's vigilance be damned. 

(Deceit is angry, still, about _that._ How dare he abandon them?)

Two-faced, liar, slippery snake, he's heard it all. Enough so that he blocks it out, ignores it - their names and their jeers are meaningless, he _knows_ he is right, he doesn't care (though some words leave a harsher sting than others). They are not "dark" sides. Virgil was one of them, and Thomas has realized that Virgil is important, so why not the rest of them, too?

He's not going to leave. No matter how hard they try to chase him away.

Two-faced. Liar. Slippery snake. _Deceit._

Thomas hates his dishonesty.

Thomas needs him.


End file.
